barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney and the Backyard Gang: Early 1990's (Tape 1) (Standard Version)
1990 for 1999 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 95 * Part 1: Waiting for Santa Intro * Part 2: WFS - Chapter 1 for When Santa Comes to our House * Part 3: Waiting for Santa (1990 Version) * Part 4: WFS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 6: WFS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: S-A-N-T-A (1990 Version) * Part 8: WFS - Chapter 4 for Star Light Star Bright * Part 9: WFS - Chapter 5 for Derek's House * Part 10: Up on the Housetop (1990 Version) * Part 11: Jingle Bells (1990 Version) * Part 12: WFS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Winter's Wonderful (1990 Version) * Part 14: WFS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Skating Skating (1990 Version) * Part 16: WFS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Elves Rap (1990 Version) * Part 18: WFS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Let's All Do a Little Tapping (1990 Version) * Part 20: WFS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1990 Version) * Part 22: WFS - Chapter 11 * Part 23: We Wish You are Merry Christmas (1990 Version) * Part 24: Deck the Halls (1990 Version) * Part 25: WFS - Chapter 12 for Backyard Gang Leaves and Go Home * Part 26: WFS - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Waiting for Santa Credits * Part 28: Campfire Sing Along Intro * Part 29: CSA - Chapter 1 * Part 30: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 31: CSA - Chapter 2 * Part 32: A Camping We Will Go (1990 Version) * Part 33: CSA - Chapter 3 * Part 34: The Camping Enquipment (1990 Version) * Part 35: CSA - Chapter 4 * Part 36: Little Cabin in the Forest Green (1990 Version) * Part 37: CSA - Chapter 5 * Part 38: Clean Up (1990 Version) * Part 39: CSA - Chapter 6 * Part 40: The Ants Go Marching (1990 Version) * Part 41: CSA - Chapter 7 * Part 42: The Little Turtle (1990 Version) * Part 43: CSA - Chapter 8 * Part 44: The Frog on the Log (1990 Version) * Part 45: CSA - Chapter 9 for Barney Talking * Part 46: The Happy Wanderer (1990 Version) * Part 47: CSA - Chapter 10 * Part 48: I'm Being Eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex (1990 Version) * Part 49: CSA - Chapter 11 * Part 50: Sarasponda (1990 Version) * Part 51: CSA - Chapter 12 * Part 52: S'Mores (1990 Version) * Part 53: CSA - Chapter 13 * Part 54: The Other Day I Met a Bear (1990 Version) * Part 55: CSA - Chapter 14 * Part 56: Kookaburra (1990 Version) * Part 57: CSA - Chapter 15 * Part 58: Tell Me Why (1990 Version) * Part 59: CSA - Chapter 16 for Barney Talking * Part 60: Are You Sleeping (1990 Version) * Part 61: CSA - Chapter 17 * Part 62: Campfire Sing Along Credits * Part 63: Barney Goes to School Intro * Part 64: I Wish There Were School Every Day (1990 Version) * Part 65: BGTS - Chapter 1 for Tina Helps Wish * Part 66: BGTS - Chapter 2 * Part 67: Look Through the Window (1990 Version) * Part 68: BGTS - Chapter 3 * Part 69: You're are Grand Old Flag (1990 Version) * Part 70: BGTS - Chapter 4 * Part 71: There are Seven Days (1990 Version) * Part 72: BGTS - Chapter 5 * Part 73: The ABC Song and Chant (1990 Version) * Part 74: BGTS - Chapter 6 * Part 75: The Weather Riddle Song (1990 Version) * Part 76: BGTS - Chapter 7 * Part 77: The Fishing Song (1990 Version) * Part 78: BGTS - Chapter 8 * Part 79: The Shape Song (1990 Version) * Part 80: BGTS - Chapter 9 * Part 81: Alligator Pie (1990 Version) * Part 82: BGTS - Chapter 10 * Part 83: Hug a Color (1990 Version) * Part 84: BGTS - Chapter 11 * Part 85: What I Want to Be (1990 Version) * Part 86: BGTS - Chapter 12 * Part 87: If All the Raindrops (1990 Version) * Part 88: BGTS - Chapter 13 * Part 89: The Three Bears Rap (1990 Version) * Part 90: BGTS - Chapter 14 * Part 91: The Goodbye Song (1990 Version) * Part 92: BGTS - Chapter 15 for Shimbaree Shimbarah * Part 93: BGTS - Chapter 16 for Thank You for the Saturday * Part 94: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 95 and Final Part: Barney Goes to School Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)